The Jackles
by Locke62
Summary: Team JACL is on their second year at beacon academy, and with the new wave of freshmen coming comes a whole new world of trouble. They will have to handle team RWBY's shenanigan's, the rise of the White Fang, the plots of Cinder Fall, and still pass their classes all at the same time! and even worse, no one knows what will happed, even the author (Seriously, I got no idea) D&D made


The teen stalked his prey down an ally, the poor bastard trying desperately to shove himself out of sight behind a dumpster. "Don't make me chase you anymore man. Just give me it back, and I'll let you go."

"I-I don't know what your talking about." The man whimpered, pushing himself further against the wall. "Please, just let me g-go."

"Dude, I know thievery. Your a sloppy thief." The teen stepped forward, fully expecting to have to take his wallet by force. A flash of steel caught his eye only a second before the man lunged, a simple dagger shooting out from a hidden sheath behind his waist. The teen dodged back and the man stumbled, clearly over extending the strike. "And a sloppy fighter, too. Come on man, is this your first mugging or something?"

The teen planted his fist into the man's face, then quickly followed it up with a kick to the shin. The man cried out in pain, slashing wildly. The teen caught his wrist and twisted, punching him in the abdomen. The man coughed, dropping the dagger. The teen released him and kicked the weapon away.

"Please... don't kill me." The man begged, curling up in a ball.

"Dude, just give me back my money." The teen said, squatting down in front of him. "Your the one who attacked me, remember?"

"Please... spare me." the man sobbed. The teen sighed. He roughly took the coat from the sobbing man and searched its pockets, finding his wallet. He took some money from the man's own wallet and pocketed it, throwing the guys shit on the ground. With one more glance at the sniveling mess, he left.

"Hey Cole, what took you so long?" Logan greeted his teammate, who had just returned to the house. "Connor's mom was about to send out the army to find you."

"Which, mind you, would have meant more work for us." A tall, dark haired boy stepped out of the kitchen, a smirk on his face. "You didn't hurt em' too bad, ya big brute?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Cole responded. "Besides, I have to meet certain requirements in order to activate my semblance."

"Yeah, I know. Designate, damage, vendetta." John said, waving it off. "Just checking on if you got mugged."

"And why can you never ask me that directly?"

"Because you would never admit that someone actually stole from you." Cole rolled his eyes but said nothing, just passing him the bag of Chinese food. He just chuckled, then called for the others. "OH BOYS! The great warrior brings home the fine dinning!"

Footsteps announced the approach of the last member of the team, a tall wolf faunus teen in glasses coming down the stairs in a rush. "What we got?" Connor asked, rushing the bag. John avoided his grab, hopping back as Connor tried to snatch it away from him.

"Only the finest chicken covered in sauces of orange." John said extravagantly, his antics bringing a smile to his teams face. Even if he was cringe as hell, it added flavor to normally boring days. At least, that's what he claims.

Logan laughed, a bit to high and forced. Cole gave him a look and he stopped. "What?"

"Do you have to be the loudest in the room?"

"Yes." Logan replied.

"Your a pain." Connor said, walking past him to food.

"Hey, I'm the guy with the cool fire sword! You wanna go?" Logan shot back. A few seconds later an arm was around his throat and on the ground.

"Now now." John said calmly. "You remember my rule about inter-team fighting?"

"Only on the practice field." Logan replied, struggling. "Can you release me now?"

"Only if you put your ego away and zip up your pants." Logan looked down. "You know what I mean." john released him and he got up, glaring at Connor.

The boy's congratulated to the dinning room, the food being dished out accordingly. Connor's parent took their food to the living room, preferring to eat away from the chaos of teenagers.

"So, second year, huh?" Cole asked, swallowing a mouthful of chicken. "Anyone excited? Maybe gonna get a girlfriend?" He looked at John expectantly.

"Were just friends." John replied, not even looking up from his food.

"Uh huh, right." Cole said with a mischievous smirk. "So you wouldn't mind if I-"

"I'll cut it off." Cole flinched as a dark aura overcame him.

"N-never mind." He said, looking away. "Velvet's off limits, understood."

"What about me?" Connor asked, somehow believing he had anymore chance of getting in her pants.

"Maybe in a few years." John replied. "I think a hundred will do."

Connor turned his attention back to his food, the John blockade to a certain rabbit faunus still unbroken. "You know, for being just friends, you sure keep her well guarded from other guys." John looked at Logan, his look saying did they really need to repeat the process a third time. "Why won't you let us date her?"

"Cause you weasels only want to get into her bed. Males are all the same." John answered, looking each of them in the eye. "Velvet is not that kind of girl, and I don't want to see her change."

"But... You're male." Logan pointed out.

"Yes, I am." John replied. "But when a heart stops beating, it's hard to bring it back to life." his tone was somewhat sad, and that signaled the end of the conversation. There was a quite for a time, no one quite sure how to follow up such a sore topic. After a while they struck up small talk, having a pleasant evening before they dismissed themselves to bed. They had a big day coming, and none of them felt like starting late.

Hello folks, We hope you liked our little entry to our new story. For this story we are doing something unique, at least we hope. You see, four brothers watched RWBY, one of them has some writing history and D&D game mastering experience (me), decided it would be a good idea to do a campaign of our own. So hence four brother's, now four different character's, set out on their adventure into Remnant. Their adventure will (hopefully) be full of adventure, romance, and a lack of critical 1 rolls.

Fair warning: this will indeed be a D&D campaign. Most likely it will be full of the stupidest shit you have ever seen, dumbest of plans ever thought of, and a whole lot of things that will make the GM scratch his head and wonder how he got into this mess. The GM and author promises to try his best form keeping his merry group of murder hobos under control, but he can't stop everything. Just pray they don't cause an apocalypse. Now with all that out of the way, allow me to introduce us.

John Locke, standing at about six feet tall, thick black hair and dark brown eyes. Has this grayish aura around him, almost like ash. Semblance; specter. John has no memories dating back more than a few years ago, but one thing was painfully clear. When he awoke, his only memory was of the feel of cold steel take his very life away from him. He doesn't know why he died, or even who killed him, but he lives knowing he's already died.

Cole Anderson, standing at six foot two, long black hair and light brown eyes. Bear faunus, big and burly. Semblance: Vendetta. When his village was destroyed by the grim and his family slain, his aura took on his anger and amplified into his strength. When he released it, his power was so strong it terrified him. He set restrictions to himself, and in turn his semblance adapted the restrictions. He must designate his target, he must have suffered pain from the target, and he must return the favor tenfold.

Connor Elwood, standing at six feet, brown hair and brown eyes, along with a pair of brown wolf ears. Semblance: vision. He is able to change the property of his sight, infared, night vision, zoom, ect. His family lives in Vale, and he is well off financially.

Logan Roufs, standing at five foot four, long light brown hair. Graduated from combat school and continues onto Beacon academy. Semblance: Empathy. Able to read and communicate with emotions, and to be honest, the GM has no clue why he chose or plans on using this, as the player himself shows no ability of empathy in real life.

Anyway, that ends our little introduction. It will be some time before our next chapter is posted, which we promise to be entertaining... or something. Hell, it's D&D! It's going to be both! Till next time.


End file.
